Mako and her new school and a surprise
by Yami Demarora
Summary: Mako is going to a new school full of boys and there are only about ten girls there and she has to deal with a life in side her from a millenia ago
1. Chapter 1: About Mako

Yugioh! a girl with a past  
  
Yami Demarora: Hi! here is the first chapter and let me explain a few things that are going to be changed  
  
Y.Yugi= Yami Yugi= Yuugi Joey= Jounouchi Tristain= Honda Tea= Anzu Seto Kaiba= Kaiba Bakura= Ryou Y.Bakura= Bakura Ishizu= Isis Malik= Malik Y.Malik= Marik  
  
And:  
  
'...' thoughts "..." talking ***flashbacks (...)Kyo interupting the story ((...))Yami Demarora interupting the story (((...)))Megami interupting the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Mako!" yelled her mother that was in her room unpacking.  
  
" What?" asked Mako.  
  
Mako is 16yrs old and she has long brown hair that she has to put in a ponytail with tan blond bangs and light purple dark eyes walked in to her moms room asking what she wants.  
  
" Mako that school I plan to send you to is really good but theres a problem they don't allow girls in till the end of this yeard but I told them I had a plan till yor in and they let my plan go and now your in ok," explained her mom.  
  
" Oh sur... what!" cried Mako.  
  
*Sigh*" I said your going to a school as boy for awhile till next year and that is only they let girls in but I know there some girls there that are your age but no one will no your a girl if you keep your mouth quiet till then ok," explained her mom.  
  
" What?" said Mako confused," so your saying I'm a boy for the rest of the year till next year and this school has boys and girls and I'm the only girl there that is a boy and that I have to stay there in the dorums."  
  
" Ummm yep pretty much but they had one girl your age go there like that once till they excepted her and they did two months later but don't worry you'll meet friends but just don't spill it ok?" explained her mother hand her something.  
  
" What's this?" asked Mako staring at something that is blue.  
  
" The school uniform plus don't wear your tight tops tomorrow underneath that but don't worry no one is going to find out! trust me! the only people who know is the principle," explained her mom smiling.  
  
" What ever," said Mako going back to her room.  
  
When she was in her room shut it and layed down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Mako is a pretty strange girl to know but she is nice sometimes. She wears black pants and black tight tank tops with black make up and has many earrings in her ears plus her mom was absolute nice to let her have her nipples pierced and her eyebrow pierced. Mako has her room painted black with mostly everthing black and the only color you see is the posters and her hair plus some cloths that are white or purple.  
  
Mako hates cats but love dogs and wolves. She loves to be alone 'cause she is a loner so she doesn't have friends because people at her old school calls her a salut and stuff like that so she moved away 'cause of that. She wears dark jean jackets over her shirts and she has a chain as a necklace plus... god this girl is strange... plus she as golden rings that she got on a trip to egypt that click on to your wrists and arms to she a woredrob that is hard to know.  
  
She was dreaming of killer cats but the wolves triumphs over the killer cats and the leader of the wolves was Mako.  
  
Mako woke up when a cat was jumped up to her face.  
  
" Ha! that is the second time I had that dream," said Mako.  
  
It was dark out and her mom is asleep so she got up up and went out. Her mom never catches her when she goes out so she's lucky.  
  
" Let's see if there's any clubs here," said Mako climbing out her window.  
  
She dropped to the ground almost falling on her butt but didn't.  
  
She ran away from the house so she can make sure no one saw her.  
  
She was walking dow the allies 'cause mostly people her age who sneak out go down allies to clubs.  
  
" This town is so..." said Mako till she saw some people heading some where," sratch that."  
  
She followed them and then there was a big building called The Something Club.  
  
' Hmmm... cool,' thought Mako as she walked in to the building.  
  
There was people dancing talking plus drinking and one more thing making out.  
  
One person walked up to her and said," Hi you wanna dance?"  
  
" Ummm no thanks I'm only looking," said Mako walking away from him.  
  
He just looked at her and cursed.  
  
" Twebs," said Mako.  
  
The place was big and blue, there was floorecent light but Mako didn't blend in with the lights 'cause she was wearing black except for her earring and that showed even the ones through her shirt blended out.  
  
" Hmmm I wonder if there is any cute boys here?" thought Mako looking around and getting through the dancing people to the belconies that was on the second level.  
  
She got through and walked up the steps and looked down watching.  
  
" This place is..." said Mako then stopped when she saw a boy walking by her smiling.  
  
He winked and walked away, she followed him out side again.  
  
When got out side there was no sign of him. The guy had brown hair and brown eyes but you couldn't really tell in side the club. Mako walked around trying to find him but when she had her backed turned someone grabbed her.  
  
" Let go of me," said Mako struggling out of the persons hand but then she saw it was the same guy in the club," you... let go of me!"  
  
He had his hands around her breasts squeezing them and he was smiling. The guys laughed and started to kiss her neck giving her the chills.  
  
" Ah!" cried Mako.  
  
After a few minutes they were making out, the guy was about 18yrs old while she was 16yrs old but no one really cares about age.  
  
After hour or two Mako had to go home but she tolg him to meet her here tomorrow and he agreed.  
  
She got and saw that it was 2:00am," whoa I've been out that long but I woke up at... actually I don't know what time I woke up at."  
  
She went to bed for the next day.  
  
  
  
Yami Demarora: That's chapter one... this one was only about Mako but you'll get to see what happens in the next chapter so stay tuned  
  
Kyo: Yeah what she said but R&R  
  
Magami: And we don't own Yugioh! even though how much we want to but we do own Mako 


	2. Chapter 2: The first day

Yugioh! a girl with a past  
  
Yami Demarora: Hayo! here is the second chapter and let me explain a few things that are going to be changed plus I was bored tonight so I had to get the second chapter done!  
  
Y.Yugi= Yami Yugi= Yuugi Joey= Jounouchi Tristain= Honda Tea= Anzu Seto Kaiba= Kaiba Bakura= Ryou Y.Bakura= Bakura Ishizu= Isis Malik= Malik Y.Malik= Marik  
  
And:  
  
'...' thoughts "..." talking ***flashbacks (...)Kyo interupting the story ((...))Yami Demarora interupting the story (((...)))Megami interupting the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mako's mom woke her up early so she can get ready for school but Mako was tired and she didn't want to go to school.  
  
" Mako! wake up!" yelled her mom.  
  
" I'm not going! I too tired!" yelled Mako half asleep.  
  
Her mom barge in and turned on the light to wake her up.  
  
" Ah! turn the fucking off!" yelled Mako.  
  
" What! turn the fucking off? theres no porno here! but now wake up!" said her mom then left.  
  
' What the fuck?' thought Mako,' I can't believe I said that.'  
  
(( I said " turn the fucking off" one morning when my mom was getting me up for school.))  
  
(You were half asleep)  
  
((Well she woke me up and when she knows I hate light!))  
  
(((What ever but lets get back to the story you to!)))  
  
Mako got out of bed and took a shower.  
  
Her mom was making breakfest for Mako but Mako didn't eat actually she never eats breakfest.  
  
She got out of the shower and stared at herself for awhile.  
  
*Sigh*" New school and new morons... I'll hate this school after today I just know it," said Mako.  
  
Mako is a only child so she is lonely but she meets friends at clubs but then she has to move. Her father kicked her and her mom out when she was 12yrs old.  
  
She walked in to her room and got dressed in to the uniform and went down stairs.  
  
" Mako you look great in your uniform! and put on dark makeup and take out your earrings people will think your weird or something," said her mom as Mako was grabbing her book bag.  
  
" I'll put the make up on but I'm not taking out my earrings," said Mako grabbing her black eyeshadow and eyeliner.  
  
Mako sometimes never listen to her mom sometimes but she really doesn't care but people wonder what does she care about.  
  
" I'm leaving mom and see you after school," said Mako then left for school.  
  
She saw people walking in front of her and and across from her.  
  
" God there's alot of freaks here," thought Mako looking at them all.  
  
She headed towards the principles office and there was a teacher waiting for her her or him.  
  
" You must be Mako.... ummm..." said the teacher looking at her," well nice to meet you."  
  
' This is my teacher? she looks like she is going to trip over some one and say I'm sorry,' thought Mako looking at her teacher.  
  
" Uh.. hi!" said Mako trying to get her voice down.  
  
" Well follow me and I'll show you to your class and the principle should talk to you about your dorum room tomorrow," said the teacher walking infront of her.  
  
' Right,' thought Mako.  
  
The teacher walked to a class room that was busy 'cause of people talking or playing duel monsters  
  
" Class! we have a new student and his name is Mako I like all of you to treat him nicely," said the teacher as all the girls laid eyes on Mako.  
  
" Oh wow! what a cutey," said one girl.  
  
" I wonder if he likes pizza?" said another girl.  
  
" Hi... uh... I'm Mako and I'm sort of gald being here..." said Mako.  
  
The teacher left and most of the girls that were there in the school went up to Mako asking her questions she couldn't answer.  
  
Mako left them and she took a seat that was free and that was beside Malik and Marik his twin brother.  
  
She tunred her head to them but they were talking while looking out side the window, Mako wasn't quiet sure if she should talk or not but she didn't.  
  
A boy named Yugi walked over to Mako and said," hi! I'm Yugi Motoh."  
  
" Hi," mumbled Mako looking down at her desk.  
  
" So your new," said a guy with blond hair.  
  
" Yeah so?" said Mako.  
  
" Joey leave him alone," said a girl with short brown hair.  
  
" What I just helping him make friends that's all," said Joey.  
  
Mako got out of her seat and walked out of the class room. Still inside they class room Malik and Marik sensed something from her and followed her.  
  
She walked to the other end of the school... the dark end where other people don't go.  
  
She felt like she was being followed so she turned around and saw Malik and Marik looking at her.  
  
" Oh great just what I need," said Mako looking them.  
  
" Marik do you sense that from him?" asked Malik.  
  
" Yes I do but it's quiet evil but we can handle it can't we," said Marik.  
  
" Right," said Malik as both of them walked up to her.  
  
' Just what I..." said Mako then stoped when she got dizzy and her eyes fell shut but then a glow came from her blinding Malik and his brother.  
  
" What the hell!" yelled Malik.  
  
The light or glow died down and Mako looked different, her hair was longer and spiked out, her eyes were dielated and darker.  
  
" I'm alive," said Mako in a deeper voice that sounded like a guys voice.  
  
She or he looked over to Malik and Marik and smiled.  
  
' Marik? your still alive after a millenia,' thought Mako.  
  
" Marik," said Mako looking at him.  
  
" You know her?" asked Malik.  
  
" No... but..." said Marik.  
  
" But what? you can't reconize a person after a millenia?" said Mako walking up to him.  
  
" What," said Marik confused.  
  
She or he standed infront of him and kissed him.  
  
" What the hell," said Malik backing away to the side.  
  
Marik pushed her or him away to know what the hell was his problem.  
  
" What? no kiss after a millenia," said Mako looking at him.  
  
" I want to know who you are," said Marik.  
  
" You don't remember? but this will make you remember," said Mako as then her or him hands rosed above her or him head and said," oh great Ra."  
  
  
  
Yami Demarora: There you go! the second chapter!  
  
Kyo: This wasn't hard to do besides that I'm tired and I had a test today that I barely passed 'cause I couldn't study!  
  
Yami Demarora: Yeah well I had to decorate my class room just to try to get a stupid pizza party!  
  
Kyo: Well a test is more important then decorating a class room!  
  
Megami: Hey! no fighting today or tonight but lets get this done and wait for reviews  
  
Kyo and Yami Demarora: Shut up!  
  
Megami:*Sigh* Well R&R and as I said we don't own Yugioh! even though how much we want to but we do own Mako 


End file.
